


【夜访吸血鬼/莱路/授翻】迷失 Lose （NC-17，纯糖）

by grace_rrr



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_rrr/pseuds/grace_rrr
Summary: 演唱会前夜，路易找到了莱斯特。





	【夜访吸血鬼/莱路/授翻】迷失 Lose （NC-17，纯糖）

授权、原地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826632  
太喜欢这篇了呜呜呜呜！！小路易超坦率超辣！！！虽然好像是连载但目前只有第一章，当成独立短篇来看也完全没问题哒！

莱斯特在演唱会开幕式的前夜才悠悠醒转。他发现自己不再躺在长椅上，而是在冲着正对后院的两扇玻璃门站着打盹。他什么都没看到，也什么都没听到，却知道有一架直升机正盘旋在他的房子上空。莱斯特的耳朵里还回响着“持续播送”之类的指令，实际上他并未听到，只是梦中的声响罢了。他侧耳倾听了一会儿，只听到一些轻微的响动。有什么东西在他的房子周围活动，有一只老鼠穿过后院茂盛的杂草，冲着后门跑过来。他悄悄地靠近它们，却在中途停下了动作。警觉性告诉他来者是一个上了年纪的家伙，却不是像Magnus 和Armand那样的致命杀手；不速之客的步伐惊扰草丛——是莱斯特的造物。  
当他走向房门的时候，整幢房子还处于沉睡之中。他驻足，凝视着远处的群山和夜色下的天幕，屏息感受着猎物的靠近。他的心狂跳着，悄悄拉开了门溜入夜色中。在战栗中，他看到来人站在门廊尽头，高挑瘦削，黑色长发披散在肩头，一如他记忆中那样。 那只吸血鬼看见了他，于是慢慢向着有光的方向走来，向着莱斯特，步伐悄无声息得不像人类。他穿着旧毛衣和深色牛仔裤，斯莱特想象得出那之下瘦削的肩膊和大腿。他在距离莱斯特几步远的地方停住了。莱斯特感到喉咙被什么东西堵住了，他用审视的目光打量着面前的吸血鬼，尽力忽视这种感觉。那人苍白的指尖藏在口袋里，对上了莱斯特的目光。   
“你的斗篷、高定外套和丝绸领带呢？”莱斯特问。  
路易用一阵笑声打破了沉默，用同样审视的目光回敬莱斯特，从中发现了别样的乐趣。他抚摸着莱斯特外套上的灰色天鹅绒，带着初生牛犊似的无畏。   
“不能总活得那么不食人间烟火。”他说，几乎是在耳语。似曾相识的悸动让莱斯特再也忍不下去了，他张开双臂把面前的人揽入怀中，以一种前所未有的力道拥抱着他。他们的手指抚摸着彼此的脸颊和发端，沉浸在这一刻，向对方宣誓着主权，倾吐无声的爱语①。  
他们轻轻地分开彼此，却一直手牵着手，看向对方的眼底。  
“我以为你死透了，你知道的。”路易说，声音轻柔到几不可闻。  
“你怎么找到我的？”  
“你希望如此。”他答道，脸上划过一丝无辜的困惑。他依赖着莱斯特，一如多年前他刚刚诞生时那样。  
“你让我跟着你。你在同一条街上把车开来开去，想找到我。”  
“你一直留在那儿吗？”  
“那对我来说是世界上最安全的地方。”他说，“我从未离开过。他们到处找我，无功而返。实际上，他们根本不知道我长什么样。”  
“如果他们知道的话，会杀了你吗？”莱斯特问。  
“是的，”他答道，“但他们从吸血鬼剧院的事故发生后就一直在追捕我。很显然，丹尼尔对我的采访给了他们更多借口。” 他干巴巴地说，接着他深吸了一口气。莱斯特想再给他一个拥抱，但也只是想想而已。  
“但眼下，你是个超级明星，他们肯定知道你长什么样。”一丝微笑爬上路易的嘴角。“每个人都知道你，摇滚明星先生。”他的笑容慢慢舒展开来，声音优雅而沉稳，一如既往。他的面庞丝毫未受岁月侵染，还是那么摄人心魄。  
他们就这样静静地望着彼此，相对无言。  
“莱斯特，难道我们要这样站一个晚上？”路易打破了沉默。“电影，书籍，促膝长谈，一切你想做的，只要保护好你自己；让我们以一种前所未有的方式拥有彼此吧。”（原文：Let us have each other in this century the way we never did in the past.）  
“心急的小家伙，”他说。“天知道从前我有多么想从你嘴里听到这些话。但现在我要准备去演唱会了，再次变成Lelio，一个我在巴黎从未扮演过的角色，我会变成吸血鬼莱斯特，毫无畏惧。”  
“很好，”路易说，“那我就同你一起去旧金山，我会爱上那里的。你会带上我吗？”  
莱斯特一时无法给出答案，一阵狂喜攫住了他，对路易的爱几乎使他迷醉。  
“我当然会带上你，”他答道。  
他们凝视着彼此，气氛微妙。有的是时间。“只有一件事，路易。”  
“什么？”  
“这些衣服丑爆了。我是说，明天晚上，就像他们说的那样：你一件也别想留。”莱斯特淘气地笑笑，靠近路易。  
“距离太阳升起来还有一段时间，”路易同样报以微笑，“我为什么不能现在就脱掉它们呢？”  
莱斯特倒吸一口气，盯着路易。“我保证你会这么做的，我的小美人。”他们紧紧相拥，唇齿碰撞，舌尖纠缠。莱斯特抓着路易的毛衣边，把他推向玻璃门。  
\-----------------------------------------------------船戏分割线---------------------------------------------------------  
“My baby，我们动静得小点儿。凡人们睡得正香呐。”路易点点头，跟着莱斯特进门。一进道屋内他们便再次纠缠在一起。莱斯特拽着路易一起倒在床上。 路易压在他身上，揪着他的领子吻他，把他死死压在床上。他们的嘴唇从未离开过对方，仿佛在和对方较劲儿。路易先喘不上气了，他的尖牙露出来咬上莱斯特的嘴唇，虽不致流血，但也给他的恋人留下了浅浅的伤口。  
“你这个狡猾的小路易，”莱斯特呻吟道。  
“你爱死这个了。”路易反唇相讥。  
莱斯特厌倦了路易孩子气的挑衅，他正岔开腿坐在他身上。他向上挺腰，抓住他的爱人，迫使他和自己的坚硬贴在一起。路易的双唇俘获了他的唇，双手游走在他的背部，最后停留在臀部上。路易揉搓着掌心下的血肉，制造更多暧昧的火花。他停止了那个吻，轻轻咬着莱斯特的耳朵。  
“我想要你，莱斯特。我想把自己献给你，毫无保留。”路易在他耳边低语着。  
莱斯特一个翻身，把路易压在身下，直视着他爱人的双眼，那里面只有全然的倾慕与爱欲。路易总有办法把这些情感传染给莱斯特。  
“我迫不及待要向你表达我的爱意了，美人。”莱斯特低语。他坐直了身子，轻抚着路易的脸颊，感受着掌心下的柔软，慢慢解开了他的衬衫扣子。路易脱掉了自己的套头毛衣。他光洁的上身完全暴露在空气中，转而开始帮莱斯特解开他紧身长裤的纽扣。莱斯特脱掉了自己的衬衫，站在床上蹬掉了自己的长裤。路易长叹一声，因为他看到那长裤之下什么都没穿。  
“You are so beautiful,my love.”莱斯特慢慢跪了下去，帮路易脱掉他的鞋子，从他的双腿一路吻上去，直达他的坚硬。他始终注视着爱人的眼睛。  
“我的天啊，莱斯特！”路易向后仰倒在柔软的床铺里，手指紧紧抓住他这一侧的床单。莱斯特迅速地扒掉了碍事的牛仔裤，把它扔到了床下。他亲吻着恋人如蜜的双唇。路易的双腿缠上莱斯特的腰，他们俩都喘个不停，噬咬着对方，汗血淋漓。莱斯特用一只手支撑着自己，另一只手在路易身上梭巡，感受着他在布料下勃发的热情。路易在他的吻之下喘息着，双手攀住他的背部。  
“These must come off.”莱斯特耳语道，拉扯着路易的内裤。  
“Good God, yes！” 他的腿从莱斯特腰上滑落，曲起大腿，任由莱斯特扯掉了它。  
“往前一点儿，亲爱的。”莱斯特说。他的吻落遍了路易全身，舔舐着从细小伤口中渗出来的血液，这才顾得上他坚硬的顶端。他细细舔舐着它，品尝其上海盐和血液的味道。他的眼睛始终追随着爱人的目光。他抓住了路易的一只手，把它放到自己的金发中。他爱死了路易因为难耐的欲望抓着他的长发渴求的模样。路易的身体绷紧了，可莱斯特可不想这么快让他抵达极乐天堂。  
“求你了，莱斯特。”路易啜泣着。莱斯特微笑着吻了吻他的胸膛，慢慢向上，俘获饮泣的双唇，啜饮着下唇细小伤口中涌出来的鲜红。  
“求我做什么？”  
“占有我吧，莱斯特。求你。”  
莱斯特情难自抑地轻轻啃咬着爱人的胸口。  
“我不想伤到你亲爱的。你真的想要吗？”  
路易害羞地望向他的眼睛。  
“你干我的时候我想看着你的脸。”路易低声说着。莱斯特低吟着阖上了眼，因为路易坦率的爱语迸发出瞬间的狂喜。直白，下流——但只为了莱斯特一个人。  
“如你所愿。”莱斯特低下身子，把一个枕头塞在他身体底下，确保他爱人舒适无虞。他的手指滑进了路易股间，对方则抓住他的手在自己的大腿上梭巡着。  
“舔舔它们。”莱斯特命令道。路易照做了，把三根手指全部含入口中。 他注视着莱斯特的眼睛，舌头灵活地卷住手指，润湿它们。   
“你这个淫荡的小家伙。他们都是你的。”莱斯特用力拍了一下爱人的屁股，抽出手指并堵住他的双唇。  
“你不可能通过别的方式占有我更多。”路易懒洋洋地宣称。莱斯特近乎虔敬地望着他，分开了他的双腿。路易则主动张得更大方便莱斯特的侵入。一根手指溜进了他的入口，莱斯特抽了他的屁股一下，感受爱人在他手掌下的瑟缩。  
莱斯特安抚性地摸着路易的肚子，另一只手缓慢地在他的身体里进出。  
“还要。”路易的声音带着哭腔。莱斯特又加了一根手指，交叉开拓着爱人的身体。路易抬高臀部，无声渴求着更多。  
“是这里吗？”莱斯特问。路易点点头，咬住自己的嘴唇防止呻吟出声。手指增加到四根，路易呜咽得更大声了，莱斯特感到内里收缩和推拒的力道。  
“别急……你会得到更多的，你这个贪婪的小东西。”  
“求你了。我需要你。” 莱斯特笑了，抓住自己的阴茎，把前液涂抹在爱人的臀瓣上作润滑。他在路易的双腿之间磨蹭着，缓缓推入了头部。他完全攻占了路易，铺天盖地，长驱直入。路易的脸埋在柔软的枕头中，灵魂的狂喜充溢胸膛。他的腿又一次缠上了莱斯特的腰，让他进得更深。   
“快点，莱斯特。”路易恳求道。莱斯特亲吻着他的面颊，又快又狠地刺穿了他。他们同时呻吟起来。路易斯紧紧抓着莱斯特的背，不让他离开。他的爱人呻吟着，抓伤带来的快感大于疼痛。莱斯特毫不留情地穿刺着他，由上而下。莱斯特靠近路易的颈窝，低声询问可不可以。路易重重点着头，在莱斯特的獠牙刺破他的喉咙时呜咽出声。他的血液鼓噪着，令他不堪重负。 路易颤抖着，射在了他俩的腹部中间，莱斯特则趁机进得更深。他放慢了冲刺的速度，到达顶峰，随后侧躺在路易身边，但欲望仍然深埋在他体内。路易紧紧抱住了爱人，把他拉向自己。他望着窗外，天色正在慢慢由暗转亮。  
“My dear,恐怕天就要亮了。”路易提醒他。莱斯特懒洋洋地哼了一声，并不想从挚爱身边挪开。  
“你不必急着离开，对吧？我们可以睡在一个棺材里，就像你转化初夜那样。”路易把脸埋在莱斯特肩头，笑得轻轻抖着。  
“如果这能取悦你，我会的。”莱斯特点点头，滑下了床，拉着他的爱人。路易站起身，感到莱斯特的精液在顺着大腿往下流，他瑟缩了一下。他抓起毛衣擦干净身子，跟着莱斯特进了他的棺材。莱斯特掀开盖躺在里面，让路易躺在身上。他的爱人把头埋在他的胸膛，拉上了棺材盖。他们十指交缠，路易亲吻着爱人的胸膛，聆听着心跳入睡。 

第二天，太阳甫一落下，莱斯特就醒了。路易通常是醒得早的那一个，但这次他满怀爱意凝视着雏儿沉睡的脸庞。他用手指梳理着路易的长发，他遗失的另一半。他们始终十指紧扣，莱斯特微笑起来。在路易醒来之前他们又躺了一个小时。  
“我有一个小小的请求，路易。”莱斯特耳语道。  
“什么？”  
“今夜你会同我一起度过么？”  
莱斯特轻柔地问。路易似乎在思考，玩弄着莱斯特的手指。  
“我想我会留在你身边，莱斯特。”莱斯特又微笑了，亲吻着爱人的额头。  
=“我爱你，我的宝贝，我的小雏儿。”  
“我爱你，莱斯特，我英俊的缔造者。”  
后记：  
1.“Small nods passed between the pair, as well as the brimming affection and love. ”  
这句没有翻译，感受一下这甜蜜蜜酸兮兮毛绒绒腻歪歪的氛围=///////=


End file.
